Barney's Musical Scrapbook
'Barney's Musical Scrapbook '''is a Barney Clip Show released on May 6, 1997. It was re-released on DVD in 2004. Plot Barney opens his scrapbook filled with pictures and memories from Season 3. Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * BJ Song List # Barney Theme Song # Mister Sun (Taken from: Shawn and the Beanstalk) # And the Green Grass Grows All Around (Taken from: Shawn and the Beanstalk) # My Kite (Taken from: Up We Go!) # The Clapping Song (Taken from: Up We Go!) # The Ants Go Marching (Taken from: Hats Off to BJ!) # S'Mores (Taken from: Hats Off to BJ!) # The Barney Bag (Taken from: Hats Off to BJ!) # Number Limbo (Taken from: It's Raining, It's Pouring...) # Let's Go on an Adventure (Taken from: Ship, Ahoy!) # That's What an Island Is (Taken from: Ship, Ahoy!) # My Hat, It Has Three Corners (Taken from: Ship, Ahoy!) # Gonna Have a Party (Taken from: Shopping for a Surprise!) # Muffin Man Medley (Taken from: Shopping for a Surprise!) # Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay (Taken from: Shopping for a Surprise!) # I Love You (Taken from: Shopping for a Surprise!) Trivia * This video also marks the official end of Barney and Friends' First Era (April 6, 1992 - May 6, 1997). * This was also the first video to take place at the playground and treehouse sets from the Second Era. However, the new school set wasn't completed yet in this video, and the red bench that surrounded the tree next to the school wasn't completed yet either. * This was also included as a bonus video in ''More Barney Songs DVD. * This is the third episode not to have kids. The first two being Love To Read with Barney and Barney Songs * A shot of Shopping for a Surprise! is shown during the theme song and a clip from Hats Off To BJ! where BJ and Tosha are cleaning up after eating fruit salad is on the back of the DVD cover but they were not shown in the video. Also a still from the song was seen during the credits. * This is the fourth time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen going up the tree house, looking at his scrapbook. * Another time where Barney doesn't turn to a doll at the end of this episode. Instead after the end of Shopping for a Surprise! Barney wants the viewer to be in the book so he takes a picture of us for the book and it goes snaps into the end of the show. * This got re-released in a Classic Collection Boxset along with Barney in Concert, Barney's Fun & Games, and Barney's Talent Show on July 18, 2000. * From the start of this video, 2 extra words: "Home Video" were beneath the original Season 3 silhouette. Clip from Barney's Musical Scrapbook # Barney Theme Song (A-Camping We Will Go!'s version) (Clip from Barney's Musical Scrapbook and Audio from A-Camping We Will Go! (episode)) # Barney Isen't comes to life (I Love to Sing with Barney!) (Clip from Barney's Musical Scrapbook and Audio from I Love to Sing with Barney!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Barney Skip to My Lou (2003 Version) (Clip from Shopping for a Surprise! and Audio from A Perfectly Purple Day! (episode)) # It's Time For Party! (Clip and audio from Shopping for a Surprise! and Audio from It's Tradition!, Barney's Band! and Be a Friend) # At the Grocery Store at the Super market! (Clip from Shopping for a Surprise! and Audio from Walk Around the Block with Barney!) # Tea-riffic job at parties! (Clip from Shopping for a Surprise! and Audio from The Good Egg: Kenya) # Barney Ta-Ra-Ra-Boom-De-Ay (1996 Version) (Clip from Shopping for a Surprise! and Audio from Barney's Talent Show) # Carlos and Shawn have a Surprise called Barney's Birthday Hat! Wearing it! (Clip and audio from Shopping for a Surprise! and Audio from Happy Birthday, Barney!) # Barney I love you Part 19 (Clip from Shopping for a Surprise! and Audio from Ship, Ahoy! and Look at Me, I'm 3!) # The Surprise Party was Stu-u-upendous! look at all pictures of scrapbook before say cheese until credits! (Clip from Barney's Musical Scrapbook! (with the audio) and Audio from The Exercise Circus!, Play for Exercise and On The Move) # Say cheese from On the Move (Clip from Barney's Musical Scrapbook! and Audio from On The Move) #Barney End Credits (On the Move's version) (Clip from Barney's Musical Scrapbook! and Audio from On The Move) Audio from Barney's Musical Scrapbook # Barney Theme Song (Barney's Musical Scrapbook's version) (Clip from A World of Friends! and Audio from Barney's Musical Scrapbook!) # Barney I'sent comes to life (Barney's Musical Scrapbook!) (Clip from More Barney Songs and Audio from Barney's Musical Scrapbook!) # Barney is spinning is giving some hugs! (Clip and audio from You Are Special! and Audio from Shawn & the Beanstalk!) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Barney End Credits (Barney's Musical Scrapbook's version) (Clip from Stop, Look and Be Safe! and Audio from Barney's Musical Scrapbook) (1997 Version) Part 1 to 52 Coming Soon for Missing Parts on YouTube!!!!! (Demo Version) Part 1 to 40 Coming Soon on YouTube Screener Release (1997) Opening #The Lyons Group Screener Warning (Black Variant) #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) #Barney Home Video Intro #Barney's Musical Scrapbook Title Card Closing *End Credits (1998 Version) Part 1 to 45 Coming Soon on YouTube!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE!!!! 1998 Release Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999) # Barney Home Video Intro # Barney's Musical Scrapbook Title Card Closing # End Credits # Barney's Big Surprise Trailer # Shelley Duvall's Mother Goose Rock N Rhyme Trailer # Groundling Marsh Videos Trailer # Joe Scruggs Videos Trailer # Barney in Outer Space Trailer # Kids for Character - Choices Count Trailer # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) (1999 Version) Part 1 to 54 Coming Soon on YouTube!! 1999 Release Opening # Lyrick Studios FBI Warning # Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) # The Wiggles: Hot Potato Music Video from Yummy Yummy Trailer # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Barney Buddies Club Promo # Let's Play School Trailer # Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999) # Barney Home Video Intro # Barney's Musical Scrapbook Title Card Closing # End Credits # Walk Around the Block with Barney Trailer # My Party with Barney Trailer (V1) # What a World We Share Trailer # Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) # Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) (2000 Version) Part 1 to 50 Finally in September 2019 (2001 Version) Part 1 to 50 Coming Soon to YouTube (2002 Version) Part 1 to 57 Coming Soon for Missing Parts on YouTube!! (2003 Version) Part 1 to 51 Coming Soon on YouTube!! (2004 Version) Part 1 to 61 Finally on March and June 2019 (2005 Version) Part 1 to 65 Coming Soon on YouTube (2006 Version) Part 1 to 70 Coming Soon on YouTube!!! (Canada Version) Part 1 to 58 Coming Soon for Missing Parts on YouTube!!Category:Barney & Friends First Generation